Future for Peace
by Kisa-Kitty-Chan
Summary: A story about what would happen if peace and Relena and Heero's happiness was interupted. I am a 1xR fan and it is that kind of story. Be patient, it is a work in progress, but read anyway.


Future for Peace

Hello! It's me again with, yes, another story. This is a complex piece that I have been putting together for a while and finally stopped being lazy long enough to upload it. By the way, the story is set in AC 201, just to clear up any confusion. Now to it:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena Darlain took one look at the massive pile of paperwork on her desk and began to cry. It wasn't a who tears and sob show, but something inside. It had been the most hectic week she'd had since becoming the Vice Foreign Minister and the Earth and Colonies icon of peace.

A terrorist group known as Astaria had become a major issue. The claimed that Relena and Preventors weren't doing anything to protect the peace, just talking. They promised a new age with their idea of "Supreme Peace."

Many people in the colonies and Earth followed Astaria in their ideas. Rebellions broke out everywhere and the people blamed Relena for her faulty leadership.

She heard the door open and close softly behind her. "Hello Heero " she said turning slightly so she could see him.

Because of all of the media attention she was receiving, Relena had been working on a game face for when she was mobbed by the press. This she used especially for Heero, but still just looking at him in his Preventors uniform, she felt her breath catch.

He just stood there looking at her. He wished he know how she could always tell it was him. Maybe he was becoming too predictable.

He glanced up at her hair and unconsciously moved a strand from her face. She gasped lightly and turned a light red. That small act had broken through her game face; she smiled softly.

He looked away from her and stared at his hand like it was apart from his body. "Sorry." He said, not looking at her. Relena knew if he wasn't so well trained, they would be tinted the same color.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Did you really, or was this just an excuse to see me?" She teased. He sighed softly and decided he had already messed up, so why not keep going. "Both." He answered.

Relena's face looked surprised at his response. She had figured that he wouldn't answer. He looked back at her and saw her smiling. "I would have probably done the same." She said to him. "Hn." His reply was short, but he didn't know what to say.

She understood. He didn't have to say anything. All she had to do was look into his eyes and read everything. He leaned forward slightly and she closed her eyes at the same time, but at that moment a large explosion rocked the building.

Heero pusher her away lightly as the door burst open and Jaden Maret, a young intern ran in. "Heero! Good, listen, something's happening. The terrorists are here!" He was breathing heavily and it was obvious he had run the three flights up to her office in less than a minute.

"Jaden, what are you talking about?" Heero said, his eyes intense. "Heero, they're after Relena!"

There was less than a split second of silence, and then Heero grabbed his gun with one hand, Relena's hand with his other and headed out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked him. He didn't answer but instead pulled her to the end of the hall and began pulling the screen off the ventilation shaft and pushed her in. He made to pull his hand away, but Relena held on tight. "Please don't leave me."

"Jaden," he called but the boy was no where to be found. He finally gave up and climbed in, pulling the screen back on. "Just keep crawling until I tell you. This shaft will lead to the back of the building. We can escape from there."

Relena just nodded mutely. She was disappointed and upset. 'I don't care how selfish I seam.' She thought angrily as she crawled. 'It was so close. Heero almost kiss-'

"Relena it's going to be really steep, but don't worry its safe. Now go." He said breaking her thoughts. "And one thing; please don't scream."

Before she could respond to his words he pushed her. A small shriek escaped her lips as she fell but before long the tunnel curved and another grate came into view. She covered her eyes, but the crash into metal she was anticipating never came.

She opened her eyes as the came out of the tunnel. Her feet hit the soft grass, and trying to catch her balance she leaned to far and rolled on the ground.

She pulled her head up and watched as Heero slid through the grate and landed gravefully on his feet.

"Hologram" Were his only words when he saw her gaze. She stifled a small smile. It wasn't the grate she was looking at.

"Come on." He said pulling her to her feet. 'I'm glad I'm with Heero. He is the one who set up this security. He's probably one of the only ones who knows how tho not get caught coming or going.' Relena thought as her body became strangely numb.

Heero had led them to the parking lot. "Get in." He told her pointing at the passenger side of his car. She did as she was told. He jumped in and sped out onto the road. The whole ordeal had taken les than five minutes.

Suddenly the shock of everything hit her and she began to shake. Heero looked sideways at her before swiftly pulling off his jacket and passed it to her. "Put it on." He told her. She put on even though she knew she wasn't cold and watched him turn up the heat.

Trying to stop her chattering teeth, she turned to the window. The city streets rused by and were soon replaced by the beach. She remembered this place well. It was where she and Heero had first met. She looked sideways at him but he was focused entirely on the road. She turned back to the window as the shuttle port came into view.

They pulled into short term parking and had barely found a spot when he opened her door and helped her out. He reached into the back and pulled o cap out.

"Good thing you're wearing pants." He said handing the cap to her. "Make sure none of you hair shows."

She opened her mouth to say something, but when nothing came out she closed it, swept up her hair and put the cap on, pulling it low to cover her eyes and walked forward.

Inside they were met by an overly friendly woman at the front desk.

"Hi! Can I help you folks today?"

"One ticket for L1 please."

Relena turned to him. "Where are you going?"

He grabbed the ticket and handed it to her. "I'm not. You are. Come on.

He led her to the terminal area. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

Relena sank into a chair and put her hands over her face. She was still shaking, but it wasn't as bad as before. Suddenly a horrible thought struck her. 'What if someone was hurt; or worse? How could this have happened?'

She felt someone sit next to her. "Here." Came Heero's voice. He handed her something. It was a wrapped gift.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"Don't open it until you get there." He said not answering her again.

Without any other explanation for the gift he also handed her a manila envelope. "This is all of your information. We keep it for emergencies. Just sign whatever name you want, put in a picture, and you're legal. It's also got your apartment number. It's close to the port so you don't have to worry."

Relena stood up as the shuttle was called and turned to face him. "Heero stop avoiding my question. What about you? Where are you going? What about the others?"

"Don't worry about me. This is my job. I have to go back and fight. After that I'm going to the L5 cluster."

She had been standing silently until he mentioned the colony. "What are you going to L5 for?" You told me nothing was there."

"I'm sorry. I lied. But I can't tell you why. It would be better just in case you get caught that you didn't know." He looked at her stricken face and added quickly, "Not that I want you to get caught, it's just better…" He trailed off and sighed.

"You should go before it's too late." He stood awkwardly in front of her and brushed her fair out of her face once more. "Don't worry. I'll be back for you soon. I promise."

With that he walked away, leaving her stupefied.

"Um excuse me… miss?" A young woman was standing next to her. "Are you coming aboard?"

Relena turned toward the young woman. Her life seemed so easy. She had little worries and Relena was sure that there was no one out there after her life.

She composed herself and nodded, following the young woman aboard the shuttle.

Within minutes the shuttle was airborne. Memories flooded her mind. Those of when mobile suits and later mobile dolls patrolled the atmosphere.

She also realized with a start that she hadn't first me Heero at the beach at all. It had been here, in the sky. He had been in his Gundam and she had been in a shuttle similar to this one.

She also had another thought. She had heard him say more this morning than the entire time she had known him.

She felt a slight pressure on the top half of her face and when she put her hand to it she gasped.  
She hadn't even realized she was crying until she felt the moisture on her fingertips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well tell me what you think, hit that review button. I'm not to sure about putting the next chapter up or just leaving it like this, so tell me what you think. If I get enough responses and my sister bullies me enough I will put up the next chapter. Until next time!


End file.
